


The Experiment

by ZsaZsitaLolita



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, First Time, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, Romance, Sex Triangle, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsaZsitaLolita/pseuds/ZsaZsitaLolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka wants to be the best at everything.  Including sex.  Even if she has to turn to drastic measures to achieve that.</p>
<p>ATTENTION: The 3rd chapter of this story is coming soon. It was trapped in my laptop for 4 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Soul Staring Contest

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Soul Eater. Any characters, verbatim quotations, and canon plot belong to the prospective owners.
> 
> Nothing original really. This started out serious, dark and angsty and somehow turned crackish (the next couple of chapters). This will be a multi-chapter fic. The first chapter is really short. Please review! I'm begging. I have four chapters written already but I might change them based on the response this receives. This will change to Explicit.
> 
> I much prefer the manga to the anime, but you'll notice there is a mixture of terms from both. I've also taken liberties with the idea of the "Meister soul wavelength reading ability".
> 
> I'd also love to know what y'all think of the POV format.

**Stein**

She always tried so hard.  She was so determined to be the best.  Perhaps that was why she respected me.  I _was_ the _best_ meister after all.  She _became_ the best - she surpassed me.  Over time, Soul definitely surpassed Spirit-senpai as a Death Scythe, but that was no surprise to me.  It was the day Maka's and Soul's wavelengths changed that surprised me - in more ways than one.  Maka had actually fallen _in love_ with Soul?  I never would have imagined she would be able to see past her ambition and her stubborn nature to let her guard down enough to let something like _love_ in.  I believed her to be more like me, the way she had been when she came to me that eventful night.  I always did do my best work when my subject intrigued me.

**3 Years Ago - Shibusen Academy**

**Maka**

Maka sat in Professors Stein's class, diligently taking notes while tuning out Soul's conversation with Liz about some jazz musician she'd never heard of.  She was suddenly aware that Dr. Stein was peering into her soul again.  She blushed in fury and embarrassment of what he would divulge.

"He's going to see my jealousy of the camaraderie Liz and Soul have when they speak together about music.  And my shame.  He'll think I'm weak."  Maka thought silently to herself.

"I'll show him,"  she thought and her large, olive green eyes bored into Dr. Stein's sage hued ones.

"I hope he feels how close he would be to a Maka-Chop if he weren't my sensei."  Once the idea popped into her head, Maka watched Dr. Stein smile at her in the slow and devious manner he was often wont to do.

"Why does my heart race when he stares at me like he wants to _eat_ me?"  Maka felt flustered and pushed the thought out as quickly as it had formed.

**Stein**

"She's so diligent.  Her thirst for knowledge and her desire to be the best knows no bounds further than my own."  Stein pondered as he peered into Maka's soul.

"Oh. How sweet.  She's jealous of Liz."

Stein knew Maka could feel his intrusion into her soul wavelength, and when she glared at him with animosity, he leered at the dishwater blonde.

"Wait,"  Stein told himself, baffled by his newly discerned information.  "Her heart is racing as she thinks of me."  He craved a cigarette of his special imported brand.

"But it's not pulsing in anger."  He mused.  "Is that...lust?"  Stein wanted his smoke even more after he realized that Maka, little, tender Maka...desired him.

Stein had been teaching Maka for three years now.  She had grown into a beautiful, strong young woman.  He still recalled the first time he met her and the way her soft flesh felt under his calloused fingers as he marked her for dissection.  It was rare for Maka to look at his soul, and whenever he felt it he couldn't help when a smirk crawled across his scarred face.

“So little Maka Albarn wants to play doctor, eh?”  He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  Stein's lips curled into a wanton smile.

**Maka**

"Two can play this game."  Maka seethed, and decided to take a gander at Dr. Stein's soul wavelength.

"Wh-What!?"  Maka almost screamed aloud.  "Dr. Stein...wants me? In _that_ way?"  Maka blushed crimson, shocked by her discovery.

"What should I do?  Maka wondered.  Then she looked over at her partner, at Soul, whom was laughing about something with Liz.

**Stein**

Stein still read the emotions Maka's soul put off.  He analyzed and perceived a combination of jealousy, anger, and surprise.  But also pride and determination.  He gave the screw through his head three slow cranks.

"Oh Maka, Maka, Maka...I hope you're not planning on doing something you won't be able to get out of.  I'm sure your flesh will melt like butter under my scalpel."  He definitely needed that cigarette now.


	2. Revelations in Locker Rooms and Libraries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a bit crackish. Get through it and there’s a present for you at the end ;) There are also mentions of illicit drugs. As far as the street names I mention, sometimes it’s different in other areas. I’d appreciate no one flame about anything concerning the drugs in this fic, because I have personal experience and I know what I’m writing about. Most peoples’ experiences vary, so just don’t tell me I’m wrong. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story! I hope you continue to enjoy it. Thank you for your patience as well. Internet issues!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please R&R and I’d love to know if you didn’t find this chapter crackish, just a crazy bit to the plot.

Maka

Maka was still seated as class had just ended, relieved that Dr. Stein had finally stopped invading her soul. She hated when he did that. Maka couldn't imagine what he must think of her. Of her...desires. She truly respected him. He was one of the few men she could trust. It wasn't that she had feelings for Dr. Stein, but she couldn’t help that she physically desired him. Maka attributed this to the resemblance that Soul and Dr. Stein shared.

“Soul does look similar to Dr. Stein.” Maka found herself comparing the men.

Like Soul, Dr. Stein’s hair was an unusual hue as a product of his genetics. Dr. Stein’s silver-grey hair shimmered in the light too, although lacking the spiked unruliness of Soul’s hair. Their eyes were opposite colors. Soul's eyes were a warm, crimson red, where Dr. Stein's were a cool, sage green. But they both shared a sexy, heavy-lidded gaze. Soul wasn't quite as muscular as Dr. Stein, but both tall men possessed broad shoulders, and had a lean, wiry type of musculature. Dr. Stein had been honing his body by training and fighting for about twice as long as Soul had.

Maka imagined Soul's body would be quite similar to Dr. Stein's after a few more years. Soul was only sixteen after all. One aspect everyone had commented on was the similarity in Soul's and Dr. Stein's manner of speech, much to the chagrin of Soul.

"I don't talk like that stitched up freak." Soul had barked to anyone listening, Maka's memory recalled.

Maka considered Dr. Stein's voice to be about mid-range in pitch. Soul’s was only a bit deeper. Both men spoke with little inflection and they only used as many words as were needed. No one would receive any flowery language from Soul Eater or Dr. Franken Stein. And both men were distinctively scarred; Dr. Stein had a self-inflicted scar across his face, and Soul had a diagonal scar going from his collarbone to his hip.

Maka thought of that scar; that scar that Soul got while protecting her life, almost losing his own in the process. She looked over to where he was still talking with Liz. Liz waved at Maka, whom smiled and waved back at her friend: the tall, blonde, pistol weapon. Maka's eyes settled on Soul's back.

Soul turned around and gave Maka a toothy grin. She gave her partner a wistful smile. He truly didn’t remember what happened, she supposed sadly.

Maka thought of the kiss they had shared a while back. It had been passionate yet sweet. Maka had been overjoyed when Soul kissed her. She wished they hadn’t been drunk when it happened. She had been only slightly tipsy. Soul had seemed extremely inebriated to Maka. She presumed Soul had forgotten - or chose to - for he never mentioned it. Despite how eager he had been at the time.

"Yo. Maka.” Soul’s voice brought her out of her reverie. “You ready to get outta here? I‘m starving." Maka nodded at Soul and he winked back at her.

"Did he just _wink_ at me? No way." Maka mumbled under her breath. She was sure he had.

"Hey, Tiny-Tits, quit talking to yourself! You ready or what?" Soul shouted at Maka, whom narrowed her eyes and glared at her partner.

"They aren't tiny anymore! You know I'm a B-cup now, Soul! And yes, I'm ready. I'd really like to get home and take a hot bath!" Maka yelled at Soul. She didn’t intend to, but she resented the old nickname. And she _needed_ to tend to some things in the bath after all her thoughts of Soul’s and Dr. Stein’s anatomy. She scowled at him while she gathered up her stuff and stood up.

"Jeez, Maka. Calm down, bookworm. Old habits die hard, ya know?” Soul said, tugging on one her pigtails. “Like you, still wearing these things.” Maka batted his hand away and looked him straight in the eye.

“You wear _headbands_.” Maka was pleased with herself having made Soul blush.  
  
“Yeah, but my headbands are cool.” Soul barely protested.

“Makaaa-chop!”

“Oh come on, Maka. You wait out front, I'll go pull my bike around. If I don‘t have a concussion." Soul gave her a lazy grin as he turned away to saunter a little ahead of her, his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket.

“Hey Soul-kun! Maka-chan! Wait!” Liz cried, running after Soul. Maka saw Soul stop and turn on the spot. She closed the gap in between them.

“Spit it out, Liz, I’m hungry.” Soul responded.

“You go on home, Soul, so I can talk to Maka for a bit. Kiddo won‘t mind bringing her home when we go.” Maka wondered what Liz had to say.

“Maka. This cool with you? I can just wait ya know.” Maka smiled at Soul and his considerate offer. He was actually a really considerate person in general, she thought.

“It’s ok, Soul. You go home and get dinner started. Thanks, though.”

“I’ll just wait ‘til you get home so we can decide together on dinner.” Maka felt herself blushing at the small half-smile Soul gave her as he walked away.

"Let's go over here for a minute!" Liz grabbed Maka's hand and dragged her off to the girls’ locker rooms, which were secluded this time of day. Maka watched Liz swinging her head quickly back and forth in the doorway, scanning the hallway.

"Liz, what are you doing? Are we hiding from someone?” Maka gave Liz a baffled look.

"Yes, we're hiding from Kiddo-kun. He told me something and I want to talk to you before he shows up." Maka was intrigued. Why was Liz hiding from her beloved meister, the son of Shinigami-sama himself?

"Alright Liz, what‘s the matter? Why did you make Soul go home? What happened with you and Kidd?" She presumed her friend had fought with her meister again, whom was also the weapon’s boyfriend.

“Kidd and I are fine, Maka. I wanna talk to you about Soul.” Maka was confused. What could Liz know about Soul that she didn’t? With the exception of her feelings for him, Soul knew everything about her and she knew everything about him. At least, she thought she did.

“What about Soul?” Maka’s brows furrowed with worry and her voice was small.

“Oh Maka. I don’t know how to say this.” Liz wasn’t looking at her. Maka thought Liz seemed nervous, distracted by her hair and fidgeting. “You know that huge party Kidd had for his sixteenth birthday a couple of months ago? When he had “8+8” on everything and was so excited about the symmetry?” asked Liz with a sad smile on her face.

“Of course, Liz! Kidd invited the entire academy! It got a bit crazy, but it was the best party ever! Especially since Kidd let everyone in Spartoi stay over. We had a great slumber party between us girls! That’s when Tsubaki got tipsy and admitted her love for BlackStar!” Maka laughed, then she began to wonder. “But what does Kidd’s birthday party have to do with Soul?” she asked Liz. She was flustered now, different scenarios running through her brain.

“You know how you had to force Soul-kun to come with you and he just sat there pouting until BlackStar used their ridiculous “man card” business to guilt him into playing drinking games?” Liz reminded Maka.

“Well, you know Soul doesn’t like big parties with lots of people. I was happy he finally started to socialize, although I wish it hadn’t only been because of BlackStar’s idiotic goading. And I still couldn’t get him to dance, even after he was drunk! But that’s typical of Soul. I remember he regretted drinking the night away when he spent the next morning in the bathroom. Then he slept all day.” Maka giggled, but a sense of dread washed over her at Liz’s solemn expression. “Are you alright Liz?”

“Yeah Maka-chan, I’m fine. How did Soul-kun act after the party?” Maka was getting suspicious of her line of questioning.

“I think he was humiliated, because we couldn’t resonate for a week, he wouldn’t talk to me, and when I peeked at his soul he felt guilty.” Maka told Liz.

“Maka, I know how you feel about Soul, and I know he feels the same way about you.” Liz blurted out. Maka was completely perplexed now. That was good news! Why was Liz acting so strangely?

"What?! How do you know that? Liz, Did he say that to you?" Maka's hands curled into fists at her sides in a mixture of annoyance and fear of Liz's answer.

"Not me." Liz admitted, blushing. "He told Kiddo a while back. Kidd said Soul made him promise not to say anything, but Kidd let it slip once recently. I didn't want to get Kiddo in trouble, so I didn't say anything. I was hoping Soul had finally done something himself when you yelled earlier that he knows your cup size." Maka was beaming at her newly acquired information when Liz gave Maka a sad smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"Enough theatrics Liz, _what_ is the matter?" Maka was getting impatient.

"How does Soul know what size bra you wear now?" The gorgeous blonde weapon asked seriously. "Are you guys sleeping together? Or other things?" Maka thought her older friend sounded almost maternal.

"Is that was this is all about? You had me actually worried for a minute, Liz! Maka reproved. “No, Liz. We still haven't _done anything_. He knows from doing our laundry. With him still calling me 'Tiny-Tits' I don't know if we'll ever get together. You‘re positive Soul told Kidd he has feelings for me?" Maka questioned Liz with a pout.

“I’m positive, Maka. Kidd would never, ever lie to me. It’s what else Soul told Kidd that I’ve been afraid to tell you but I feel like I have to.” Liz looked dejected. Maka had no idea what Liz was about to tell her. She was petrified with fearful anticipation.

“Liz, just tell me. I don’t think I can take much more of waiting!” Maka had a sinking feeling. Call it women’s intuition.

“So Kidd found out that there had been molly going around at the party. Do you know what that is, Maka?” Maka nodded, frowning. She had read enough to know that molly was the pure form of the illicit drug MDMA, known as ecstasy when it was cut with other amphetamines or who knows what. Maka had a foreboding feeling.

“Liz, what does this have to do with Soul?” Maka didn’t want to admit to herself that she already knew the answer to her question.

“Soul told Kidd he thinks someone slipped some into one of his drinks…he had sex with some girl at the party when he was wasted.” Maka felt betrayed. She felt nauseous.

“That can’t be true, Liz. Soul would have told me. Wouldn’t he?” Maka was eerily calm as she answered. She recalled Soul’s behavior after the party. Their inability to resonate, his avoidance, and his guilt.

“I’m sorry Maka.” Liz pulled the shorter, dishwater blonde into a tight hug.

“That’s not all he told Kidd though.” Maka looked up at her friend and hoped it wouldn’t get any worse.

  
“Kidd said Soul told him he couldn’t remember who the girl was, but he remembered it was ‘incredible’.” Liz air quoted with her fingers as she said the last word. “He told Kidd he wished it had been you Maka! Most importantly he said he felt like he’d betrayed you. Kidd told me Soul said he already really liked you. I’m sorry Maka. I hope I did the right thing in telling you.” Liz hugged Maka again.

Maka began to cry. It was worse than she imagined. Soul had an amazing first time, and couldn’t even remember who he _fucked_! Hot tears streamed down her pale face and she sobbed into Liz’s shoulder. Then she got angry. She pulled away from Liz and began to yell.

" _Stupid_ Soul Eater! I don't know what to do, Liz! You know how much I like him, in-in that way." Maka sobbed. Her face flushed red with rage. “Men are all the same! Like my good-for-nothing papa! If he wanted to be with me then why didn‘t he come to me at the party!? I let my hair down that night! I wasn‘t bossing anyone around or having hissy fits. It was nice just letting my guard down for once.” Maka’s head dropped as she sobbed. She slumped onto the nearest bench. Liz sat down beside her.

“Maka, Soul’s not like your papa. He’s not a bad guy. He was drugged! He fucked up! Everyone makes mistakes. And I don’t mean to sound cruel, but he hasn’t actually cheated on you. You’re not a couple. And even though you aren’t, he feels awful about what happened because he cares about you. He went to Kidd because he wanted advice. Maka, do you think you’d be happy if your first time with Soul was when he was not only wasted but drugged?“

Maka slowly shook her head, not looking at Liz.

“Kidd told him to put it in the past. Especially since he doesn’t know who the girl was, and whoever she is, she hasn’t confronted Soul. Soul told Kidd he didn’t know how to confess his feelings to you now, because he knows better than anyone your feelings on men who sleep around. But Soul hasn’t done that. He slept with one person, once, and regrets that it wasn‘t you. That has to count for something, don’t you think?

“Liz, I have to tell you something. I haven’t told anyone.” Maka looked at her feet, a futile attempt to hide her blushing.

“What is it, Maka?” Liz sounded concerned to Maka.

“At the party…Soul and I…we kissed. And it was perfect! But I don’t think he remembers because he hasn’t uttered a word about it. And now I find out he went and _lost his virginity_ with some other girl! Whom he-he c-can’t even remember! Our kiss probably m-meant nothing to him!” Maka shouted as she cried.

“People do really foolish things when they’re wasted.” Liz said soberly.

“You’re right, Liz. Soul hasn’t done anything wrong. He was stupid and _reckless_ , but he hasn’t _wronged_ _me_. Does Soul know I like him? That I've felt this way for _over a year_?" Maka asked Liz in exasperation.

“I think Soul’s the _only_ person who _doesn’t_ know, Maka. You still yell at him all the time. Maybe if you didn't Maka-chop him so often." Liz gave the meister a hopeful look.

Maka realized she never actually thought about how she acted towards Soul. She was just treating him the way she always had. And taking longer baths.

"Liz, oh I'm so stupid!" Maka cried, massaging her temples. "How could I be so violent towards Soul and expect him to figure out that I like him? I know he's sure of my unwavering trust in him. He‘s known that for certain since we were all in the Book of Eibon." An awful idea formed in Maka's head. “ _Liz_!" Maka’s eyes were wide with terror as she grabbed her friend by the shoulders and shook her, yelling, "What if he thinks I feel sisterly towards him!?" Maka’s clutches left Liz. She slumped to the floor, her olive green eyes as large as saucers. “Figures why he went off after kissing me, and had sex with some random girl he can’t even remember!” Maka was breathing heavily as she yelled.

"Maka, you’re losing it!“ Liz scolded. “Oh Maka-chan, Soul-kun knows better than _that_. In case you didn't you didn't realize, you aren't exactly...'smooth' when it comes to your _blatant ogling_ of him! He probably knows you find him attractive, but he probably doesn‘t realize you care for him as more than a friend and partner." Maka looked up from her heap on the floor at Liz, her eyes widening even more.

"Liz...just how many people know I like Soul?" Maka stood up, her eyes never leaving Liz's face.

"Well, Maka-chan...pretty much everyone at Shibusen. Even Shinigami-sama. The only person who doesn’t know is your partner! My whole reason for telling you about Soul’s…mistake…was so you know that he does like you and he’s too afraid to do anything about it now. I know how deeply you care for him, and I know how much it must hurt, but the only way you’ll get him now is if you take the initiative.”

“ I don’t know Liz. I don’t think I can do that anytime soon. I need time to think about this. My feelings for Soul aren’t changed, but how am I supposed to behave around him knowing this? I know I’m being silly, but I always imagined we’d lose our virginity together. Stupid, huh?” Maka let out an awkward laugh.

“I think it’s kinda romantic, Maka.” Liz smiled while Maka pulled a face at the word “romantic” - she never considered herself the type.

“So what should I do now, Liz? I can’t avoid him until I come to terms with this. We freaking live together!” Maka wailed.

“It depends on what you wanna do about it Maka. Do you wanna let him know how you feel? In my experience, and we're not getting into _that_ right now, men respond better to actions rather than words. Try not to yell at him so much, and it's probably best to avoid the Maka-chopping altogether.” Liz gave Maka a nervous smile.  
Maka was grateful to have such a good friend in Liz. She realized they'd probably been talking for quite a while now.

“Liz, where is Kidd?” Maka figured he would have shown up by now.

“Oh, I told him I had important business to attend to and that I’d call him when I was finished. But sometimes he gets worried and just shows up. Are you…ready to go home?” asked Liz.

“Actually, I think I’ll hang around here for a bit. Can I borrow your phone to call Soul?”

“Sure.” Liz dug her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Maka.

Maka dialed their landline and composed herself. “Hi Soul. No, I’m not coming with Kidd. I was calling to let you know I forgot I needed to look up some things in the library. Go ahead and cook what you want, I’ll pick something up later. No, you don’t have to come pick me up, I’ll just walk. Bye, Soul.”

“Thanks Liz. For everything.” Maka handed her the cell phone and hugged her.

“You know I’m always here for you! Everything will work out, ya know? Oh by the way, Death Scythe-sensei refuses to believe his precious little Maka-chan likes a boy.” Liz gave Maka an encouraging smile. Maka rolled her eyes.

“I’m going to try and clear my head. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Maka walked off towards the library.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Maka entered the library and instantly felt more at peace. She sat a table when she suddenly felt a presence behind her. She smelled tobacco and antiseptic.

“Hello, Maka.” she turned her head to find Dr. Stein looming above her.

“Hello, Professor.” Maka was nervous. Was he going to ask her about their incident in class earlier?

“I didn’t expect to find you here. I didn’t give you any extra credit assignments. Hiding from Soul?” Maka wondered if he was teasing her. He couldn’t possibly know about Soul…could he?

“No, Professor I just felt like being alone for a bit.” She watched that slow smile of his. The glare of his glasses hid his eyes. Why did that make her a bit sad?

“I’m sorry I interrupted. I’ll leave you to your work.” Dr. Stein made to leave.

“Oh before I go, Maka, I want to tell you something.” Maka hoped she didn’t look scared.

“What is it, Professor?” Maka asked with a smile. Suddenly, Dr. Stein leaned down, his cheek touching hers, surprisingly soft; his lips were so close they almost grazed her ear. She could smell mint in his hair.

“I know what you want, my dear Maka.” Maka blushed and her breath hitched as she felt his tongue caress the shell of her ear. He gently picked up one of her pigtails and inhaled the scent of her hair. She felt dizzy. She felt…aroused. Suddenly, long fingers were caressing her inner thigh. Before she could protest, Dr. Stein slipped a finger beneath her panties. He massaged her sensitive bud, and she couldn’t help but moan as it began to blossom.

“Wet already, Maka?” She blushed at his words. Her mind was hazy, all she could feel was pleasure, and she began to writhe against his hand. She gasped as he slowly dipped a finger inside of her core; a place explored only by Maka‘s own curious hands before now. He expertly drew circles against her small bundle of nerves with his thumb and she bucked into his hand, drawing his finger deeper within her core. She gripped the side of the chair she sat in as he plunged another finger inside her.

“Oh! Professor!” she exclaimed as her curled the fingers buried inside her toward him, his thumb never ceasing it’s ministrations to her clitoris. Maka had read about these things, but she never knew it would feel so incredible.

“Come for me, Maka.” Dr. Stein deadpanned. Maka was on the edge, she was so close, and she longed for release. Without warning, Dr. Stein pulled Maka’s head back by a pigtail and licked from the hollow of her neck all the way to her forehead. Maka felt frightened and surprised that she enjoyed the sensation of her hair being pulled violently. She was panting and whimpering when Dr. Stein’s other hand gripped her chin and brought her face to his. He stared into her eyes and captured her lower lip between his teeth. He bit down hard, drawing blood. He licked it away. At the surprising sensation, Maka’s inner walls clamped around Dr. Stein fingers as she threw her head back in ecstasy. She went limp in her chair as Dr. Stein slowly, torturously slid his fingers from inside her.

“Professor…” Maka, mewled, at a loss for words. She watched as he brought his hand to his mouth and slowly sucked his glistening fingers.

“Delicious. Goodbye, Maka” Dr. Stein smiled at Maka, then pulled out a cigarette and lit up. He walked out of the library as if nothing had happened.

Maka was in shock. She sat there, dumbstruck, as she regained her composure.

“That was the best orgasm I’ve had.” Maka thought to herself, still feeling the aftershocks betwixt her thighs.

Maka was struck with an idea. She could sleep with Dr. Stein. She couldn’t deny she was physically attracted to him, or the effect he had on her, and he knew that. She also respected and admired him - not only as a teacher, but as a powerful, genius meister. Dr. Stein could rid her of her virginity, putting her on even footing with Soul, and he could…educate her.


	3. Unexpected Visitors and Proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is where it begins to get twisted my beloved readers. I also want to apologize if you get tired of reading about cigarettes, but as a smoker, I had to be true to Stein. He chain smokes; Stein’s smoking helps keep him on an even keel in a manner. Something like a control in an experiment (hope you don‘t get sick of that word either). And doesn’t he just look damned sexy with one? I think so. 
> 
> I’m making a few things clear here, since FF.Net doesn’t feel the need to improve its website with additional tags. These warnings do not necessarily mean they occur they might just be mentions: Violence, Bloodplay, Sadism/Masochism (as separate kinks) Non-Con, Dub-Con, Underage Sex, Drug Use
> 
> A/N2: This chapter is about 4 years in the waiting. It was trapped inside my laptop and I worked so hard on this chapter that I just couldn't bring myself to try and rewrite it after my computer crashed. I hope those of you who are just coming into the story for the first time enjoy this, and to my readers of old, I hope this is a satisfactory chapter after so many years. I know I certainly enjoyed reading what my much younger self had written!

**Stein**

Franken Stein was sitting at his computer typing away.  It was dark; the only light, emanating from the screen of his monitor.  It cast a sickly, greenish glow across his face, giving him a sinister appearance had anyone been watching.  He was searching for a way to get hold of a large parcel of _Boehmantis microtympanum_ \- the Angel’s Madagascar frog.  He learned the species has abnormally small eardrums and therefore, the likelihood of being a “non-calling” variety of frog.  He loved dissecting frogs.  Especially ones that were on the endangered species list.

 

“Oh the look on the students’ faces will be priceless once they’ve discovered they dissected an endangered species!”  Stein said aloud to no one and chuckled.

 

“Angel’s frog. Heh.”  Stein scoffed.  He didn’t have class that day, so he’d worked continuously throughout it.  He set aside his work and decided to just sit and enjoy a smoke for a moment.  He wasn’t one to usually take breaks while he was working, or ever, really.  As he rolled around lazily in his chair, thinking of the frog, his thoughts began to drift to Maka.  Maka possessed a Grigori soul, which gave her the ability of flight.  Her soul had wings and he recalled how excited the aspect of being compared to an angel had made her.

 

“Maka’s no angel.  By supposed moral standards.  I know that for certain.”  He muttered to himself as he reminisced on their encounter in the library. 

 

He had had _so_ _much fun_ that day.  Once he discovered Maka was attracted to him, he decided he had to know just how much.  He was quite pleased with his little experiment.  He induced much about Maka from it.  He also learned something about himself that day: little Maka Albarn has a strong effect on him.  He had to admit he was shocked that he had begun to daydream about her.  He had fantasies about Maka that didn’t even involve sinking his knife into her soft, warm flesh.  Of course he still had those as well.  But he couldn’t get the image of Maka writhing beneath him, her face flushed, and her eyelids fluttering as he touched her, out of his mind.  Or her taste.  His mouth watered thinking about tasting her again.  Not just her delectable wetness, but her divine blood.  He exhaled smoke, sharply.

 

“Fuck.”  Stein sighed.  He shut his eyes and clenched his fists.  He had grown hard thinking about the different tastes of Maka - her blood, her sweat - the taste of her pussy on his fingers.  He wondered what her tears would be like on his tongue.  He pushed the thoughts away.  He decided to go out to his secluded spot to train.  He needed to focus.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stein returned from his training and meditation feeling centered and in control again.  The madness within him.  He worked so hard to keep it dormant.  He reasoned it was trying to force its way out.  It didn’t normally bother him, because he knew he was strong enough to control it.  Until now.  Until he had just _had_ to mess with Maka.  Was it because she was the progeny of his greatest experiment?  He _was_ curious to discover how similar Maka’s insides were to her father’s.  He had only touched her sexually to see the response he would get.  And it was such a willing response.

 

He was spread languidly on his couch enjoying a post-session smoke, his glasses still removed.  He was still clad in his nobokawa only, the skin of his upper body shimmering with sweat.  His mind went hazy as he began to hear the sounds of Maka moaning and panting.  Images filled his head of Maka.  Maka with her large, innocent green eyes, her ever pouting mouth, her toned legs that went on for miles, and her skin, oh her skin, so warm and pliable, just right for… he felt…not right.

 

“I can’t do this.  I need a new specimen.  Someone like Spirit was.”  He thought as he ached to dissect something, to pull back flesh and gaze upon entrails.  He needed something to keep him occupied so he’d stop thinking of Maka.  Of fucking Maka. Of cutting Maka.

 

“Keep it together, Stein.  Maka‘s not your only subject, you can find a new one.  I don’t want a new one,” raced through his mind. He gave his screw five slow turns, hoping to get some semblance of clarity.

Stein heard a knock on the front door of his patchwork laboratory.  He sensed Maka's wavelength through the concrete walls. 

 

“Speak of the devil and she shall appear.  Must work for so-called angels too…” Stein laughed loudly at the irony of Maka appearing on his doorstep at the exact moment he attempted to push her out of his thoughts.

 

Stein focused on Maka’s soul.  She exuded a strong sense of tenacity.  He stopped looking at her soul before he opened the door.

 

“I might as well have some fun.”  He smiled and decided to throw caution to the wind.  He opened the door to greet his unwitting tormentor.

 

"Why hello, meister Maka.” he deadpanned.  “What can I help you with at this hour?"  Stein's poker face gave none of his intentions or awareness away.

 

“Oh, Dr. Stein.” He saw Maka’s eyes widen when she saw his bare chest.  “Am I interrupting something? I’ll come back.  I’m sorry to have bothered you.”  Stein smiled watching Maka’s eyes roam his muscled form.  She hadn’t moved from his doorstep yet.  He just stood there, watching her study him.  Had he mesmerized her with his body alone?  The sheer ridiculousness of the notion made him want to bellow as if the madness had completely possessed him.

 

“You’re fine, Maka.  I just returned home from training.  Please, come in.”  Stein welcomed, watching as Maka’s head jerked up as he spoke.

 

“Thank you, Dr. Stein.  It’s sort of important, so I’m glad you aren’t busy.”  He held the door open for her and she flashed him a brazen smile as she brushed past him; her arm grazed the skin of his stomach, sending a pulsating sensation to his cock.  He ignored it.

 

“I admit I’m surprised to see you here.  It is rather late for a student to be visiting her teacher at his home.”  He watched her face glow pink as she looked around the room.  He walked over to his chair where his lab coat hung, pulled out a cigarette from the inside pocket and lit up with the old one.  He motioned for her to take a seat on his zig-zag stitched couch.

 

“I didn’t think you’d mind, Dr. Stein.  I know you don’t sleep much.  I figured you’d be working, and I wasn’t going to come in case I would be a nuisance,” He waited as she paused, her face transparent with hesitance.  “But I thought you might be happy to see me.”  Stein was a bit taken aback by the way she grinned straight at him as she spoke.

 

“Had you arrived earlier you would have interrupted my work.  You have good timing, Maka.”  His face and tone gave no tells to Maka that he wasn’t sure yet whether or not he was glad to see her.  He wouldn’t look at her.  He silently sucked down his cigarette, relishing the buzz of the nicotine, distracting himself.

 

“Are you ok, Dr. Stein?”  Maka looked worried.

 

“Never.’  He thought. “Heh. I’ve made her uncomfortable.”  He thought to himself then let out a low chuckle.  He was beginning to enjoy himself.  He wanted to see how awkward he could make her act.

 

“Is something funny, Dr. Stein?” He smirked, lighting a new cigarette with his previous.  He had gained the upper hand.

 

“Just thinking of something from earlier today.  It’s no matter.”  She was clearly disappointed by his reticence.

 

"Please, Professor (oh he loved when she called him that), sit with me and I'll explain everything to you."  Stein's head cocked to one side.  He stared blankly at Maka whom patted a spot on the couch close to her own figure, smiling sweetly.  What was she up to? 

 

“I’ll make us some tea.”  He was _not_ going to sit near her when he was likely to attack her.  “Tea. Tea is calming,” he told himself under his breath.  He was going to ignore her a bit more.

 

“Oh, Professor, please don’t go through so much trouble on my account.  Please, come sit with me.”  He turned to see her give him a dazzling smile.  He returned to fiddling around with various laboratory equipment to boil water for their tea.  She was not acting the way he thought she would.

 

“ _I_ want tea, Maka.”  He took a drag.  “I’m not going to force any down your throat.”  He kept his back to her as he spoke.  He fumbled with a beaker as he failed to compel himself from imagining his cock in Maka’s mouth.  He had to choose _those_ words. He gave his screw a quick twist.  He needed to expel irrelevant thoughts from his mind.

 

“I’m in control of this situation.” he silently reminded himself.

 

“So tell me Maka,” He turned to face her.  “what’s this important thing you need to see me about?”  He leaned against his desk as he smoked, one hand clutching the edge.  He smirked as he noticed Maka eyeing his body up and down.  She wasn’t trying to hide her study of his body at all.

 

"Well, Professor…I have a sort of...of experiment I was hoping you would help me with."  Stein watched the skin of Maka's cheeks burn.  She was twirling the hair of one of her pigtails, as if nervous, but she was looking him straight in the eye. He wanted to pull that dirty blonde hair again.  Hard.  He wanted to see if she would wince or moan.  She had moaned before.

 

"What type of experiment do you think I might help you with, Maka?  You know I love a good experiment."  Stein asked and blew small skulls in her direction.  He thought (yet again) of his own recently conducted one involving Maka.  He tried not to salivate, and quickly took a long drag, then flicked it into an ashtray.

 

“Well, Professor it has to do with what happened yesterday afternoon, you see - oh, Professor the water’s boiling!”  Maka pointed out animatedly.  He turned around and used tongs to pour the water into a carafe to steep.  He watched the swirling patterns of green escape from the bag like the tendrils of a vine.

 

“I’m sorry.  Maka, were you talking?” Maka’s moving mouth was enough to answer him.

 

“For a few minutes, Professor.  You were watching the tea, I supposed you were listening.”  He expected her to be angry, or sarcastic even.  Her voice was cloyingly sweet.  He didn’t like it.

 

“It will be ready then.  Do you want any?”  Maka responded with a nod.  He poured them each a cup.  When he reached to hand Maka hers, she put her hand on his arm and spoke.

 

"Please, Dr. Stein, sit with me and I'll tell you why I’ve come to you."  Stein's head cocked to one side.  He stared blankly at Maka whom patted a spot on the couch close to her own figure, smiling sweetly.  What was she up to?

 

“Since you keep insisting.”  He sighed and sauntered towards his couch.

 

“Thank you.  Well, where do I start?” With an indignant look, he watched Maka’s eyes roam anxiously as she searched for words.

 

"Ok, Maka, I'm all ears."  Stein relaxed with his tea in the place Maka intended for him.  He noticed her tense up as he sat near her.  He thought she was trying to be bold, but her nervousness was clear.  And from the small hitch in her breathing, he deduced she had enjoyed herself in the library even more than he had.

 

"The thing is Professor, is lately I've been, well...feeling... _things_.”  Stein wanted to laugh at Maka’s behavior.  Was she trying to flirt?  The way she looked away with a small smirk when she said ‘things’ appeared…coy.  Oh Maka…playing the coquette are we? Stein thought as he slowly grinned.

 

"What sort of things, Maka?" Stein asked, feigning ignorance, and sparking up from a pack on the table.  He tasted _her_ as he inhaled.  His mind was playing tricks on him.

 

"Things of a-a…sexual nature.  Especially since what happened between us.”  Stein thought how cute Maka was with her stuttered speech and the way she blushed so hard it crept down her usually creamy white neck.  That long, lovely neck…

 

"I’m aware of that, Maka.  It‘s perfectly normal for a girl your age.  I also know how much you enjoyed our encounter **.** I’m sure you know I would never had done such had I not already known you are attracted to me.  Now, what is this experiment that‘s so important?" Maka was starting to fidget and Stein smirked as he realized how much pleasure he was taking in watching her squirm.

 

“Pr-professor,” Maka said, looking straight in his light green eyes.  “that afternoon in the library…”  Stein watched as she trying to keep her gaze steady and determined.  “no one besides me has ever done that.  You were so much better at it.”  Stein felt almost triumphant seeing Maka’s resolve to keep her composure crumbling before him.  It was time to break it completely. Her face and long, slender neck were crimson.  It wouldn’t be long before she couldn’t look him in the eye.  She had also yet to reveal her desired experiment.

 

“Enjoyed yourself, my dear?”  He heard a barely audible answer of affirmation.  “I presumed as much.  Tell me, Maka, what was your favorite part?”  He leaned in so his face was almost close enough to touch hers.  He kept his eyes on hers.  He could feel the heat coming off her.  She was breathing hard.

 

“When you bit me.”  Stein gave her a wicked grin. Maka had started playing with her hands and she looked down in them in what he deduced was shame.

 

“No need for embarrassment, my dear.  Many people enjoy being bitten.  I only bit your lip.”  And your blood was scrumptious.   He didn’t wish to scare her…yet, so he kept that bit to himself.

 

“So if I wanted to be bitten other places…that wouldn’t make me, well…weird?”  Stein kept himself in check, wanted to devour her upon hearing her admission.  Maka looked like a rabbit who’d just seen a fox, he thought.

 

“No, no, of course not.  Maka, my dear, that’s what’s called a ‘kink’ - different people have different types of things that cause them sexual arousal more than others.  You like being bitten.  You will probably find there are other kinks you may have.  Some kinks are considered paraphilias.  This term is used to describe sexually arousing behaviors that certain people in the scientific community consider ‘unusual’ or ‘abnormal’ - for instance, I am a sadomasochist, and one who indulges in hematolagnia.”  The words rolled off his tongue like he was giving a lecture.  He saw her eyes widen at the word ’sadomasochist’ then thought she looked as if she were trying to remember something.

 

“Hema is the prefix meaning blood.”  Stein smiled at ‘Maka the scholar’ rearing her head.  He relished how intelligent she was.  He actually liked talking to her.

 

“Yes, my smart little meister, you are correct.”  He said while as he crushed his cigarette in the ashtray.  He wasn’t going to tell her what he was yet.  He’d let her stew and wonder for a while first.

 

“It’s no surprise to me that you’re into sadomasochism, Professor.  Everyone knows your scars are self-inflicted.”  Stein chuckled at Maka’s tone of voice and manner.  She appeared to think she had regained control. 

 

“Oh no, my dear.  You‘ve got it wrong.  _I‘m_ the sadist,” he leered at her. “I’m disappointed in you, Maka.  I thought you were smarter than that.”  Stein mocked as he lit up.  He savored the look of degradation on Maka’s face.

 

“I don’t understand.  You experimented on yourself, didn’t you?” Maka told him with furrowed brows.  Stein laughed at Maka’s frowning, confused face.  He found her cute like that.

 

“Yes, my dear but you inferred that I did it because I enjoyed the pain.  I did it for the sake of science.  For the sake of knowledge.”  Stein retorted.  “I can endure pain.  I’m not stimulated by feeling it.  I’m stimulated by subjecting it.” he said flatly. 

 

 

Haven’t you realized I’m a monster?” He inhaled. “Besides,” he exhaled, “I wasn’t asking about my scars.”  He grinned from ear to ear, baring his teeth predatorily.  He watched Maka freeze. Her eyes searched for something other than him to stare at.  He still sat close to her, enjoying her warmth.

 

“Oh, you mean about your…tendencies?”  She asked him.  He could hear her breathing harder.

 

“Yes, my dear.  Doesn’t it frighten you?”  He asked without a shred of emotion across his face.

 

“I guess it does, a little.  It…intrigues me more, I think.”  He liked that she was looking him in the eye again.  He had a small smile on his face.  Her fear was unmistakable.

 

“Is that why you came, Maka?  Do you want to know about sadomasochism?  You don’t strike me as the type,” he breathed into her ear.  He knew that’s not why she came but he wanted to hear her protest.

 

“I want to know why you do it, Professor. Why do you dissect things, and people?” Maka seemed eerily calm to him.

 

“I dissect to learn, Maka.  Not for sexual purposes.  Sometimes for sexual purposes.  Rarely.”  It was truth.  He didn’t cut _to_ get off, he got off sometimes _from_ cutting. 

 

“What does hematolagnia mean, Professor?”  Maka seemed intrigued yet frightened.  He put a cigarette between his lips, not lighting it.

 

“I am sexually aroused by the sight and taste of blood, my dear.” He said matter-of-factly.   Maka’s eyes widened to their largest.  Stein leered at her.

 

“Is that why you like to dissect, Professor?  Is that why you bit me so hard you drew blood?”  He watched Maka shiver.

 

“No, Maka.  I dissect because I relish experimentation and observation and every body is different in some manner or form.  I’m not a very sexual person.  I love to watch the blood flow when I make an incision.   I like to feel the warm, rich texture on my fingers.  I love the metallic, iron infused taste,” his eyes were alight as he spoke.  “I was curious about the taste of your blood Maka,“ he confessed, flatly.  “that’s why I bit you to the point of bleeding.  And to see if you liked being bitten.  You did.  It was purely an experiment.  It would seem you enjoy a bit of pain, my dear.  And you have particularly delicious blood, Maka.”

 

“So…you aren’t attracted to _me_ , Professor?”  She looked dejected.  Stein wanted to bite that pouting mouth again.

 

“Oh don’t get the wrong idea, Maka, I am indeed attracted to you.  I just had to know more when I saw you lusted after me.”  Stein quirked an eyebrow at her.  “I’m getting a bit tired of all of this.  What is it you want from me?”  He said tiredly, while he lit the cigarette hanging from his lips. Stein knew what she wanted.  He read people like he read books.

 

"I want you to take my virginity, Professor." She spoke so fast, Stein almost didn't make out what she had said.  But he heard her.  He laughed inside.

 

"What was that, Maka? I couldn't quite make out what you said there." Oh he enjoyed toying with her immensely!  He inhaled another lungful of smoke.

 

"I-I...want to...sleep with you, Professor.  I…want more."  Stein watched the pigtails she still wore after so many years swish with the force in which she lowered her head in what he knew was embarrassment.

 

“Well, Maka, I believe I'm curious enough to help you with _your_... _experiment_."  Stein gave Maka a large grin - the kind that unsettled people a bit.  His sage green eyes widened with excitement, just a touch of madness glinted in them.

 

Stein watched as Maka's head shot up, her pigtails almost hitting him in the face with the force of her movements.

 

"You, you will!?"  Stein heard the panicked crack in Maka's voice and relished the effect he was having on her.

 

"Really Maka, I would be happy to.” He exhaled a small skull.  “It is a form of dissection in a certain manner of thinking."  Stein's normal monotone sounded almost excited.  He made notice of it and proceeded to resume his aloof façade.

 

"However, I am curious as to why you wouldn't want to conduct your experiment with Soul."  Stein watched Maka's face but she gave no tells.

 

"You see Professor, that's part of why I came to you.  I've learned as much as I can from books and I know I can only learn the rest from actually...doing it.  I want to be with Soul...I mean, we've kissed...but,"  Stein waited with anticipation.  He used his last cigarette to light yet another since Maka had arrived, listening for whatever she was about to reveal.

 

“He’s never touched me the way you did.”  Stein thought Maka sounded…grateful.  However, watching her face as she answered, he believed there was more to Maka’s reason than she disclosed.

 

“You have to understand Maka that Soul is just as inexperienced as you are.  Well, as you _were_.”  Stein said with a smirk.  Then he noticed guilt and possibly anger wash over Maka’s face.

 

“Now Maka, are you certain you want to go through with this?  Sex changes things for most people, not myself of course, but I can’t have you developing romantic feelings for me if we go forward with this.”  Stein grinned at Maka.

 

"I promise Professor, I…won’t let that happen.  I only have feelings for Soul, and it’s not like I’m in love with him or anything.  I trust him with my life and he’s my best friend, but I don’t know if I understand love.  My papa ruined the idea of love for me.  But I do like him as more than a friend and partner, and I want to-to be with him,”  Maka said sheepishly, “but I want to be really good at it first!  And I trust you Professor…to…teach me.”  Stein raised an eyebrow at Maka, who was now standing, her hands curled into fists, her knuckles white with resolve.

 

"I don’t understand peoples’ capacity for love, so I can’t give you any advice on that.  As far as developing sexual prowess Maka, I’m quite sure I can’t teach you that in _one_ night."  Stein’s told her, his lips curled into a perverse smile.  She gave him a quick, small smile.  His eyes darkened at the prospect of possessing Maka.  Oh the things he was going to do to her...

 

“Tell me, my dear, what else did you like that I did in the library?”  He watched Maka’s eyes widen.

 

“Coming. It was so intense. I never felt that way before.”  Oh how he loved watching her blush.  She was so delicate, yet so strong, and here she was, vulnerable before him.  He already knew what part of her he wanted to explore.  He wondered how long it would be until he could run his knife though her flesh and marvel at her insides.  He imagined they would be beautiful, far more beautiful than Spirit-senpai’s had been.  He cranked his screw a few times, pulling himself from his plotting.

 

“Professor, how do you feel about me? Why did you come find me?” Maka asked him, sounding more brazen, not that flirty thing she attempted earlier.

 

“You’ve grown to be a beautiful young woman. You’ve always been lovely, but now that you’re older,” He put his cigarette out. “with all the years of fighting and training, I’ve watched your body change - you have beautifully muscled legs, graceful arms, and you’re a bit more curvaceous. Your skin is still as soft as the first time I met you.”  He lowered his gaze to eye her with lasciviousness as he stroked her cheek.  “I have to admit Maka, during my experiment in the library.” He shook a match box near his ear.  “I ascertained that your hymen broke naturally, which was no surprise after all your years of strenuous fighting. I also learned that your body responds quickly to my touch.”  He confessed to Maka whose cheeks glowed two shades redder.

 

“You really think I’m beautiful, Professor?  No one’s ever told me that before except my stupid father and you know how he is.”  Maka was still smiling.  Stein chuckled since he did indeed know _how Spirit is_.  More than anyone.

 

“Yes Maka.  You are a fine specimen of aesthetic pleasure to me.  But please don’t concern yourself thinking I have romantic feelings for you.  That will never happen.”  I _could_ easily become obsessed with experimenting on you, he mused. 

 

“Right, Professor.  You don’t have to worry about me either.  You already know I have those sort of feelings for Soul.  Nothing will change that.”  said Maka.  Stein saw a dreamy look across her face.  He waved a hand in front of her.  She shook her head and looked up at him, roused from her daydream.

 

“Good.  You’re back.  Shall we proceed with the experiment then?”  Stein bared his teeth at her in a wicked grin, his cool green eyes glazed with lust - lust for experimentation and observation.  He could hardly contain himself at the prospect of Maka’s angelic face contorted in exquisite pain.

 

“Oh-ok…Professor…you‘re not going to dissect me, are you?”  Stein decided to look at Maka’s soul once more, and found lust, excitement, and fear.  

 

“What a lovely combination.”  Stein told Maka. His eyes lingered on her chest, where he could view her soul.

 

“Please, Professor…I’d rather you not look at my soul.”  He loved this side of Maka.  She was soft and acquiescent. He wondered how many people knew this Maka existed.  He sparked a match and lit another cigarette.

 

“Would you like a drink, Maka?  Calm your nerves a bit?” Stein itched to add a strong sedative should she say yes, but he knew that would have to come later.  The drink was for him as much as her.  Just how was he going to keep himself from slicing her open?

 

“I guess so. I am nervous.”  Maka replied.

 

“What’s your poison? Just a quip, my dear.”  Stein assured Maka when her face fell with a look he discerned as terror.

 

“I don’t care. Anything will do right now.”  Stein nodded at Maka’s response.

 

“Vodka? I like vodka. It holds many beneficial properties; it disinfects wounds, it can reduce fever, and even soothe burns.”  He explained to Maka as he heavy-handedly poured them each a beaker-full on ice.

 

“I hope you don’t mind it on the rocks.”  He handed Maka her beaker of the strong, colorless spirit.  He watched her gulp it down hastily.

 

“Easy, Maka.  You wouldn’t want to pass out now, would you?”  He smirked as he sipped his drink, taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing a skull her way.

 

“How do you do that, Professor?  My papa’s smoked for years and he can’t do that.”  Was she trying to change the subject since I mentioned her falling unconscious?

 

“Practice, my dear. It’s not easy to do, you know.”  He noticed Maka gave him a genuine smile that reached her eyes.  How is she so calm suddenly?  I liked her better nervous, thought Stein.

 

“Feeling more relaxed, Maka?  He asked, crushing his cigarette in an ashtray.

 

“Yes, Professor.  I think I’m ready.”  Stein finished off his drink and held his hand out to Maka.  She took it and he helped her off the couch.

 

“Alright then, my dear.  Our experiment begins.”  He cocked an eyebrow at her and started to lead her to his lab.

 

“Oops.  Wrong way.”  Stein laughed heartily.  He motioned for Maka to enter his bedroom instead.  First, he’d have her in his bed.  But she would make it to the cold, steel table of his lab eventually.  He’d make certain of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don’t worry, lots of Stein/Maka smutty goodness to come. I really wanted to show the effect Maka has on Stein. And how much it irks him. I hope I got that across! Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
